Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"I...I kept it in here!" Eska looked all over her night drawer stand, but it still wasn't in there. She looked everywhere in her house. The closet, her bed, even under her house. It was no where to be seen. "Do you think it was misplaced?" Gargamel asked her. "No, I put it in here!" Eska pointed to the empty drawer, then she gasped, "Maybe someone ''stole ''it!" "What are you talking about?" Gargamel shrugged, "Who would want to steal a sweaty scarf? Take it from me. I used to steal stuff before I reformed." "I must've been Spiro and Laundry Smurf!" Eska realized, "They must've been eavesdropping on our conversation when I told them about the scarf! They're going to Laundry Smurf's house to wash the memories right out of it!" "But, a scarf-" "No buts, Gargamel!" Eska stopped him, "I gotta stop Spiro before he washes the memories right out!" Eska ran out of her house and dashed as fast as she could to Laundry Smurf's house. She knocked on the door rapidly. "Yes?" Laundry opened it, but Eska plowed right through him to find the scarf. She spotted Spiro nearby. "What did you do the scarf?!" Eska grabbed his sweater, "Tell me!" "I dropped it off in the chute just like a normal person would with dirty laundry," Spiro told her, "I keep telling you, we need to return it to Benny and wash it!" "No! NO! You will not wash my precious memories!" Eska stated in a gollum-like voice, "My precious! EH! Eh!" She was about to climb into the laundry chute to retrieve it, but Spiro grabbed her arm before doing so. "Eska, this has to stop!" Spiro said, "Are you really gonna go through all this trouble just to get back a scarf?!" Eska looked into his eyes for a moment. He thought about what he said, adverting her eyes to think. Finally, she hissed at him, startling him and letting his grip go so she could climb into the chute and get the scarf back. Once she fell through, she fell on some dry and fluffy towels and was in the washroom, with several washers and dryers, lined up in a row. She spotted the scarf nearby. "My precious!" She left the towel pile and headed towards the scarf. "What do you think you're doing in here?!" A voice startled her. In the Smurf Forest, Dante, Wilt, Juliet, and Clover were following the next path towards what they were looking for. The path stopped in front of a tree with a hole. "A tree?" Dante looked at it, "It lead us to a tree?!" "Wait! Maybe there's something inside this hole!" Wilt suggested, "We should look!" "I'll do it!" Clover volunteered as she headed to the hole to look around. Her eyes set on a shiny thing that was inside. She stuck her hand in there and got it out. Once she was done, she showed it to the others. "Isn't it shiny?" She asked them. "It looks like a third of a leaf," Juliet deducted, "But broken off from something." "Kinda like a puzzle!" Wilt added. "But, what are we gonna tell the others?" Dante asked them. "My guess is that we better head back the way we came," Wilt suggested", so that we can meet up in the middle of where we saw the path branch out." "My thoughts exactly," Dante nodded, "Let's go back and meet the others. I just hate for this to stay and hurt anyone." Previous Next Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story